iKnow You Have Feelings For Freddie Part 1
by ChrisColferLoverForever
Summary: What I think will happen in Part 2 of iOMG
1. Chapter 1

**What happens after iOMG**

* * *

><p>"Why did you kiss me?" Freddie asked confused of what just happened.<p>

Sam, unsure of what to say just continues to look into Freddie's eyes, hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"You two kissed? Again? Why?" I asked pushing the door open.

"Just forget it. You two would never understand." Sam then ran away crying. At least she could get away from all this stress for a while. Or at least she thought she could.

Me and Freddie stared at each other for a while without saying a word.

"I'm going to talk to her." I finally said.

"Carly, didn't you see the way she looked at us before she left? It's obvious she wants us to leave her alone for the rest of the night."

"I know but I want to know what's wrong. I've never seen her this upset since she had to clean the men's bathroom at work." I waited a second for Freddie to give an answer. When no response came out of his mouth I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sam's house<strong>

"Sam! Sam! Sam! SAM! Are you home?" I yelled.

"Go away!" Sam replied still crying.

"Listen, we need to talk about what happened. Let me in?"

Sam thought for a second then finally decided to let me in.

"Come on in." Sam looked at me really depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam turned away and sat down in her chair."

"Sam I know something's wrong"

"Okay, okay. I never thought I'd actually say this but I have feelings for Freddie."

Sam looked up at me. Usually I would have said something like "Aw" but this time to her I looked jealous.

"Carls?"

"I have something to say too. I also have feelings for Freddie." I closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream, unfortunately it was not.

"What?"

"Yea I know it sounds stupid but ever since that slow dance I just sort of developed feelings for him. If that makes you mad I totally understand."

Sam started to laugh "Carly, I'm not mad."

"Your not?"

"No. I'm just happy we both confessed out secrets."

"Oh okay." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Sam wasn't mad. At this point if we found out we liked the same boy we would have just about killed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Sam's house<strong>

"Mom I'll be fine." Freddie said.

"Well I don't feel safe with you here. Sam and her family are very aggressive."

"MOM!"

"Okay! But when you get home your having a bath."

"Fine! You can leave now." Freddie walks up to Sam's door

"Sam? Carly? Are you two there?"

"Oh dear it's Freddie!" Sam knew I seemed surprised. How would Freddie know where they were? It's not like he stalks Sam to make sure she's safe like I do.

"Coming!" I said.

"Carly what are you doing?" Sam asked. I could see the tears starting to build up again.

"Letting Freddie in."

"No! Don't let him in. I really don't need him right now."

I couldn't believe I wasn't listening to Sam. I reached for the door knob to open it but just as I did Sam pushed me down to the floor.

"Carly! What are you doing? I told you to not let him in."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Let him live life without us telling him our secrets? We promised each other we would tell each other EVERYTHING!" Sam eventually got off me. I opened the door.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey nub."

"Hi Carly and…Sam. So what happened tonight?"

"Sam has a crush on you!" I looked back at Sam knowing I shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry! It was the right thing to do."

"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"I can't believe you'd betray me Carly." Sam said angrily

"Sam I didn't betray you. I knew you weren't going to say anything and we are supposed to tell each other everything." Sam knew I was telling the truth but somehow she just kept going.

"What about your secret?"

"You wouldn't!" I said terrified.

"Oh I would!" Sam said smiling. "Carly also has a crush on you."

"What?" Freddie asked even more confused.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you told my secret! You know I didn't want it told to him. You know what let's quit being friends. I don't want to deal with all this stress right now. I have Melanie to deal with day and night already."

"Back at you." I really didn't want to fight but I knew we were going to anyways so I continued. "Hope I never see you again."

"Me too! By the way both of you out of my house!" Sam yelled crying really hard. She wasn't even looking at us. At that moment I knew I had upset her big time.

"But…" I tried to reply but Sam interrupted me.

"Just leave! NOW!" Sam turned away and ran for her bedroom.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Um do you like it so far? Love it so far? Hate it so far? Part 2 coming soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened at the end of Part 1**

"Because you told my secret! You know I didn't want it told to him. You know what let's quit being friends. I don't want to deal with all this stress right now. I have Melanie to deal with day and night already."

"Back at you." I really didn't want to fight but I knew we were going to anyways so I continued. "Hope I never see you again."

"Me too! By the way both of you out of my house!" Sam yelled crying really hard. She wasn't even looking at us. At that moment I knew I had upset her big time.

"But…" I tried to reply but Sam interrupted me.

"Just leave! NOW!" Sam turned away and ran for her bedroom.

Part 2

I glanced over at Freddie who still looked confused as heck.

"You two have a crush on me?" He asked.

"I know it sounds strange but its one hundred percent true." I said. I looked ahead of me. There came Sam running out of her room.

"Okay if you two won't leave I'll do it for you." Sam then grabbed us by the neck of our shirts and flew us out the door.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Freddie looked as hurt as me. "Freddie I think its best we get going."

"NO! I'm not leaving until I settle things with Sam."

I sighed, "Okay then Freddie." I turned and slowly walked away.

Freddie went up to the door. "Sam, let me in."

Sam opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Why do you always do that?" Freddie said in his usual questioning Sam voice.

"It's a habbit. Look nub I didn't mean to do that to Carly. I've had a lot on my mind since we've kissed and I just didn't want anyone talking to me." Sam still looked very sad.

"It's okay. I know its rough sometimes but don't take it out on your friends." Freddie said the way he did before they had kissed.

Sam looked at him in the way she did before they had kissed. She then leaned in and kissed him again. Freddie looked confused again but closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Want to be girlfriend and boyfriend just to try it out? Like we did with our first kiss?" Freddie asked wondering what Sam would say.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you give me a bucket of bacon."

"Why?"

"So I can dump it on your head if your bad. Actually give me two so I can eat the other one." Sam grined.

"No! I'm not going to even try being your boyfriend if you dump bacon on me."

"You want me to throw rocks? Or even tell Carly?"

"No don't throw rocks or tell Carly! I'll take the bacon!"

"Aw! Is little Freddie scared that Carly won't have a crush on him anymore if she finds out we're dating?" Sam said and smiled hoping Freddie would feel embarrassed to be her boyfriend.

"No!" Freddie walked out of Sam's house madly and onto the pathway that led to home. "What did I do?" he asked himself.

Sam grabbed a tub of ham "I'll get the bacon from him tomorrow." Melanie then walked out of the bathroom.

"Was that Freddie?"

"No, it was Justin Bieber. Yes it was Freddie. Scram sis I've got ham eating to do." Sam then picked up her cell phone and texted Carly about what just happened. This she hoped would surely get Freddie to not want to be her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part will be what I think will happen during iLost My Mind<strong>


End file.
